thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Billy Mcgranger
Billy Mcgranger is a tribute made by PoisonedPoetry. Please do not use him without permission. Tribute form Name: Billy Mcgranger District: 10 Gender: Male Age: 14 Personality: Billy is very idiosyncratic as well as idiotic. In a sense, he is also comedic. Backstory: Billy was lucky to have been born into a rich family. After all, they weren't common in outlying districts like 10. When he first opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a cartoon programme on TV. He continued to watch it, until it fnished. Nobdy noticed this, except for his sister, Madeva. Whenever it was his turn to watch TV, he would continuosly watch cartoons, until his time was up. Afterwards, he would go for a run, and do a couple of chores around the house. By the time he was 8, his life of watching cartoons took over. He believed that gravity would only work if you looked down, and that animals could wield weapons. That was dangerous, cinsidering the fact that D10's industry is livestock. Oddly enough, he didn't believe in violence. In fact, in his view, violence was only mandatory for cartoons. He soon changed his mind when he first watched the hunger games, which horrified him. As he grew older, he watched less cartoons, and exercised a lot more. Although he was more active, his father didn't approve of all the cartoons. One day, he smashed the TV with a golf club, and whacked Billy's backside with it. Terrified, he stumbled to his room, attempting to dry his tears. Height: 5,3 Appearance: Billy has brown hair, with black and blonde patches, as well as a faint unibrow. His emerald eyes shimmer away Weapon(s): Since he is from D10,he uses whips. Strengths: Billy is quite likeable, so he is likely to gain many sponsors. Also, he is an optimist, and could easily get his team into spirit. Furthermore, he isn't afraid to make a fool of himself. Weaknesses: Billy and his puns do get annoying overtime, meaning that he is likely to get kicked out of an alliance. In addition to this, he hasn't got much stamina, and he has almost no sense of reality, due to his cartoon addiction. Fears: Golf clubs Training strategy: Try to make friends to ally with, and look weak. Interview angle: Billy will make a lot of jokes and puns. Bloodbath strategy: Grab a backpack, and run with his allies. Games strategy: Try to survive. Alliance: Anybody but the careers. Token: Ome of his beanie hats Trivia * Billy is the first of my tributes to have a love interest in a hunger games. Right now, his love interest is Fawn Talons, from the same district as him. * He is based off two people in my life. His annoying personality comes from my Uncle, whereas his humour comes from my real life crush. * His sister, Madeva, is also a tribute, but she will only be entered in games that come after Billy's because of her backstory. * Billy will be remodeled in the future. Category:PoisonedPoetry's Tributes Category:PoisonedPoetry Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:14 year olds Category:District 10 Category:Reaped